lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuck It I Love You (song)
|next = "Doin' Time" |previous = "Venice Bitch" |album = Norman Fucking Rockwell" |MiX = |released = August 22, 2019 |Last single image = Looking for america cover.jpg |Last single link = Looking for America (song) |Last single title = Looking for America |This single image = NormanFuckingRockwell.jpg |This single link = Fuck It I Love You (song) |This single title = Fuck It I Love You |Next single image = NormanFuckingRockwell.jpg |Next single link = The Greatest (song) |Next single title = The Greatest}}"Fuck It I Love You" (stylized in sentence case) is a song by Lana Del Rey from her sixth studio album Norman Fucking Rockwell!. It was officially released as a single on August 22, 2019. Background On July 26, 2019, Del Rey announced the song along with "The Greatest".https://www.instagram.com/p/B0ZMHk9h4K5/ The song was accidentally uploaded to Del Rey's official YouTube channel on August 16, 2019 and was quickly removed. According to Del Rey it was the last song recorded for the album, contrary to an earlier statement said to be "How to Disappear" in October 2018. The chorus of the song samples the drums of an early demo of "Lucky Ones".https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Uj22fH1wb/ Cross-references * The phrase "dream a little dream of me" is likely a direct reference to the song of the same name, written by Gus Kahn. * The radio is also mentioned in "Put the Radio On", "Tomorrow Never Came" and the song of the same name. Music video Background and description Del Rey announced the music video on July 26, 2019, via Instagram alongside behind the scenes photos.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B0ZMHk9h4K5/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). "I think you’re gonna love the new double video I did with Rich Lee for two songs off the new record – ‘fuck it I love you!’ And ‘the greatest’". (July 26, 2019) Instagram. date: August 23, 2019] She revealed that the video was directed by Rich Lee and that it is a double music video with "The Greatest". It stars fitness model Brad SwanickBrad Swanick Instagram profile and premiered August 22, 2019. To start the first part of the double video, a record player is shown being played and Del Rey singing in a bar-like stage. Interpolated are shots of Del Rey surfing alone as well as alongside Brad Swanick in a retro beach scene eventually revealed to be a green screen. Throughout the video, scenes of Del Rey riding a swing on the beach, painting and skateboarding through alleys with friends are featured. Lyrics Credits ;Personnel * Lana Del Rey — songwriting, vocals * Jack Antonoff — songwriting, production, engineering, mixing, programming, drums, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, piano, keyboards * Andrew Watt — songwriting, production * Louis Bell — songwriting, production * Laura Sisk — engineering, mixing * Jonathan Sher — assistant engineering * Ben Fletcher — assistant engineering * Billy Cumella — assistant engineering * John Rooney — assistant engineering * Mikey Freedom Hart — keyboards * Chris Gehringer — mastering * Will Quinnell — assistant mastering ;Technical * Mastered at Sterling Sound * Recorded at Electric Lady Studios, New York, United States / Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States * Mixed at Electric Lady Studios, New York, United States References Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell songs Category:Singles Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell singles Category:Music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell music videos